


Coffee Confidence

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Baristas, Coffee, Gen, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Small mention of Shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Haru is working for Sojiro Sakura to help her progress her abilities as a barista. However, she is reminded that she needs to be confident in her own abilities rather than comparing herself to others.
Kudos: 11





	Coffee Confidence

When it came to making coffee there was nothing better when it comes out just right. Taking the first sip and humming in delight was a positive thing and encouraged the further progression of making different types of coffee. When your customer goes through that same feeling with the coffee you make it’s even better. Haru has started to learn of this feeling as she served the table with the regular elderly couple.

“Here you go, I hope you enjoy,” Haru said with a smile as she placed down the two cups.

“Thank you, dear. I must say you are starting to fit in here ever since you started working here. How are you fairing?” The elderly lady asked with a polite smile.

“I’m faring well, thank you. I’m really grateful that I’m able to work here and make customers happy,” Haru replied as she went back behind the counter.

“Indeed, you certainly make us happy. Your coffee is on par with Sakura perhaps even better,” the elderly man said with a cheeky grin.

Sojiro Sakura rolled his eyes as she put down the newspaper he had been reading. Though it was a hit at him he didn’t mind because he knew that man was right to an extent. 

“I’d ask you to leave if you weren’t right. She has been a wonderful help and is passionate about her love for coffee,” Sojiro said with a smile.

“You’re too kind, Boss,” Haru said slightly blushing.

“Look at that, you’ve made the girl flush. Still have that charm hey?” the elderly woman asked.

Sojiro shook his head as he crossed his arms. “If you mean that I’m still able to compliment people then that would be correct.”

Haru was pleased that Sojiro thought well of her. She had started working at Leblanc when school had finished up. Although her dream to open her own cafe one day was still on the table she wanted to experience coffee making and customer service. After Ren had left for his home town the opportunity had opened up thanks to his recommendation for her as his replacement. Sojiro was more than happy to take her on as an apprentice and it had benefited them both greatly.

“You know, you should consider opening a mini-course seeing as you have a way of passing on your knowledge to the next generation. That young boy for example that you previously had and now young Haru here,” the elder man said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sojiro again shook his head as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. “I have a limit on how many kids I have in this place and I’ve certainly had more than enough time looking after them for non-coffee matters.”

Haru giggled as she cleaned various cups and bowls. “I’m still thankful you decided to teach me, Boss. I doubt I could ever reach Ren-kun’s level of barista-quality but I’ll certainly try to be the second-best.”

“You shouldn’t compare yourself to him, you may not think it but that simple thought is you putting yourself down. Don’t worry about what he did and worry about how you are doing. And take it from me you are doing a great job,” Sojiro said looking to Haru.  
Haru smiled as she nodded at the offered advice. It was true that such comments put herself down but when Ren did have some of the best coffee and curry around and the fact they ate it a lot in the metaverse during their Phantom Thief days it made sense to think of Ren at such a high level.

Nonetheless, Haru was confident to keep honing her skills as a barista and eventually use those skills to at her own cafe. Things in life were going well, with her organisation of the Okumura business being shared around so to give Haru time to do work and study at University while also maintaining her friendships was a big help. And the moving away from the one that tried to drag her down to such low levels had offered Haru freedom she had missed for so long.

Soon the elderly couple had finished their coffees and after watching the t.v they set out to enjoy the rest of their day. Haru had finished cleaning up and preparing another batch of curry as Sojiro’s phone rang.

“Hey, what’s up? What do you mean? Since when do you know about sales? Alright, alright I’m coming over,” Sojiro said before hanging up the phone.

“Was it Futaba-chan?” Haru asked.

Sojiro nodded with a small smile. “Seems she’s been doing research on sales and has spotted something on special that she wants. She wants me to come along with her so I’m leaving the place to you.”  
“R...really? Are you sure?” Haru asked with a stutter.

Sojiro nodded as he took his hat from the nearby chair. “Remember what I said earlier? You’re doing amazing and I have full confidence in you that you can take care of the place. Just do what you normally do and if anything comes up you have my number.”  
Haru was still a little unsure but with a nod of her head and a smile, she found a little confidence. “Alright then, say hi to Futaba for me.”

Sojiro nodded waving his goodbye as he exited the cafe. This would be the first time since Haru had been given such responsibility for Leblanc. Sure she was also organising a large scale business like Okumura foods but this meant a lot more to her than that. Still, she put on a brave face and prepared to serve whoever came through the door.

\---

The day had gone by relatively quickly as Haru waved off another customer. Things had gone smoothly since Sojiro had left to join Futaba on her quest and although Haru had her doubts about looking after Leblanc she reassured herself that in order to run her own cafe that she would be doing this a lot and needed to learn sooner rather than later.

The bell rang taking Haru out of her current train of thought before smiling widely at the newcomer.

“Hello, Mako-chan!” Haru greeted her close friend.

Makoto waved as she took a seat at the counter. “Hey, Haru. Are you looking after the place?” 

Haru nodded as she stood in front of Makoto. “Boss had something to do with Futaba-chan so he left the place in my care.”

“That’s amazing. And how’s it been going so far?” Makoto asked tilting her head.

“Very well! Everyone’s been happy and were very nice. Speaking of, is there anything you’d like Mako-chan?”

Makoto pondered before nodding her head. “Just my usual, please.”

“Coming up!” Haru said as she got to work.

“You seem to have fitted in well here ever since you started working,” Makoto said as she watched Haru.

Haru slightly nodded as she took out the beans she needed. “It’s been great. I’ve learnt so much and it has balanced out really well with everything else.”

Makoto smiled as she folded her arms. “That’s great to hear, Haru. Considering that you’re looking after the place in Boss’s absence I’d say he trusts you a lot.”

“I suppose so, I still don’t think I am at the level that Ren-kun but I keep being told not to think about that,” Haru said as she prepared the coffee maker.

“Well, I’d say the same thing. If you keep comparing yourself to someone and believing they are at a standard that can’t be reached then you’re already putting down your own standards,” Makoto said as she kept her eyes on Haru.  
“That’s true, but…” 

“No buts, Haru. You know very well that Ren would also say exactly the same thing and he’d keep saying that until you have the thought removed.”

Haru nodded knowing Makoto was right. As she poured the coffee into the cup she offered a smile before placing the cup in front of Makoto. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Mako-chan. I guess I’m still not over these bad habits of mine,” Haru said as she started to clean up again.

Makoto shook her head as she took a sip of the coffee. “No need to be sorry, Haru. It takes time and honestly you of all people should know that rushing things doesn’t make things better. Besides, your coffee is amazing and better than any regular coffee.”  
Haru bowed her head a slight flush on her cheeks. “Thank you, Mako-chan.”

The two friends continued to talk before it turned to dusk. Makoto looked at her phone before standing herself up. 

“It’s getting late and I promised sis that I’d get some things for dinner tonight. Thank you for the coffee and the chat,” Makoto said with a smile.

Haru walked from the other side of the counter to hug her friend as she smiled. “It’s okay! I always enjoy our chats. We should try and do it more often.”

“Agreed. Perhaps you can come over and I can make you a cup of coffee,” Makoto said as she hugged her friend back.

Haru giggled as she stepped back to look at Makoto with a smirk on her face.

Makoto tilted her head a little puzzled. “What? Is it something I said?”

“No, but I do wonder who taught you how to make coffee,” Haru said crossing her arms.

Makoto began to blush as she shook her head. “Now hang on. I knew how to make coffee way before Ren and I started our relationship.”

“Mhm, well say hi to him for me okay?” Haru asked with a smile.

Makoto nodded the blush still on her cheeks. “I will. Alright, see you later, Haru.”

Makoto and Haru both waved their goodbyes as Makoto made her way out. Haru enjoyed teasing Makoto about her relationship with Ren. It was one of the few things that Haru could use against Makoto to make her blush.  
The bell rang again as a tired-looking Sojiro entered.

“Welcome back, Boss. Did everything go well with Futaba-chan?” Haru asked as she greeted Sojiro.

Sojiro let out a long sigh with a shake of this head. “I swear she is far more energetic than ever. I can hardly keep up. But yes everything went well.”

Haru giggled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“How did you go? Everything go smoothly?” Sojiro asked.

“As smooth as it could be. There were a few customers and Mako-chan also popped in. All in all, it went well,” Haru said as she took off the apron she had on and hanged it up.

Sojiro nodded with a smile. “That’s great to hear. See? I knew you had what it takes to be a high-quality barista.”

“What do you mean?” Haru asked tilting her head.

“You always say that you can’t meet the standards of Ren. Yet here you are doing exactly what he did for me. Looking after the place and serving customers. If you ask me that is high-quality barista work,” Sojiro said with a smile.  
Haru pondered on this and smiled. “Then I’ll try to be as confident in my own abilities as I can while not putting myself down.”

Sojiro nodded as he went back to the door and opening it. “Good. I’m about to close up, do you need a ride home?”

Haru took her bag with her belongings as she put on her pink jumper. She shook her head with a smile. “Thank you for the offer, but I’ll be alright to head back home.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night,” Sojiro said letting Haru out first.

“Yes, have a good night, Boss,” Haru replied with a bow of her head as she set off towards the train station.

After today, Haru felt more confident in ever at her own abilities. She knew deep down that her skill progression in the barista world were still needing improvement but they were at a standard where even the great Sojiro Sakura had faith in her abilities. It gave Haru the hope that she would soon have what it takes to do it all on her own at her own little cafe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
